Night of Horor
by NLMengQhi
Summary: The Autobot's base is full of untold secrets. There are secret passages,rooms and secrets traps. On Halloween night,something unexpected is coming to the Autobot's base. Isn't it a prank or supernatural stuff.


Hey everyone, this is my Halloween story(Sorry I post it on Nov 1).Well this story is about supernatural creatures coming to the Autobot Base on Halloween's eve. Arcee flashback are coming to haunt her, with Jack, Miko ,Raf and the Autobots, they will discover something is hiding in the Base for a long, long time.

* * *

On Halloween eve, everyone in Jasper, Neveda was preparing for a spooky,terrifying, less neforious festival in the USA,Halloween-People's deepest,darkest fears were going to appear on that night. Many people were buying costumes,decorations and ,of course, the children would go trick or treating around the neighborhood, collecting treats, like candies, cookies, cakes, pies and many more.

Jackson Darby was in his room, staring at the ceiling,thinking about last year's chuckled when his memories came to his could not wait for it to look at his alarm clock.'Still 5 in the afternoon'he thought.'RING!RING!RING!', his mobilephone rang. He picked it up and answered it

"Hello, Jackson present."

"Dude, what happen to your voice, you sound this how you answer calls?" he heard a familiar voice.

"Miko, when can you ever stop judging people and don't even care about my voice!"

"Well, you really sound like Optimus. By the way, do you want to go to base?"Miko chuckled.

"First, I need to inform my mother before she starts questioning me and maybe I will be grounded"

" Look seriously, you are a teenager and your mother still cares about your safety. Your mother really pampers you."

No, she's not. I will meet you at your house in a few minutes, make sure you will be prepare!"

"Yes, sir Jackie!"Miko said before she hung up the phone.

Jack sighed with Miko ever stop judging people?She only wanted everything like her own thought about Miko's attitude,she really needed to change her ways. He walked out from his room and rushed down stairs to inform his mother. On the way down, he smelled the aroma of apple pie. He enjoyed the aromatic smell of it. His mom was in the kitchen preparing treats for Halloween night.

"Mom, Isn't it to early to bake treats for Halloween?"Jack cocked his eyebrown and asked.

"Well,I still need to bake more of them, Beside, more treats,the better"

"By the way, I need to go to Base with Miko, we have an assignment to do for Halloween."

"Okay,I will also allow you to stay overnight at be careful."

"Thanks mom, I will. See you later!"Jack said while he rushed into the garage and close all the doors.

He took out a cubic device and pressed the big electronic blue , a green swirling vortex appeared in front of him,he walked trough the groundbridge and it disappear behind him.

After a few seconds, he arrive at Miko's the groundbridge appear,Miko accidentally rolled off the bed and rolled under the bed. Jack jumped out of the groundbridge and was shocked to see Miko under the bed,Raf just came out for the bathroom.

"When did you get here Raf?"Jack questioned

"Well,Miko asked me to ,I'm here."

"And tell me why Miko is hiding under the bed? Is she scare?"

Well, why do you ask?"Miko said as she knocked her head on the bed.

"Never mind, let's go then"Jack said while he took out the device.

"Cool,what's that?"Miko asked while she investigated it.

"One of Rachet's inventions,he trust me with this."

"Awesome, Can I press it please?" Miko pleaded and showed the cutest face that she ever made before.

"Fine,do it!" Jack comanded.

Miko pressed the button and the groundbridge appeared again, they entered it and it disappear.

After a few seconds again,they arrived on top of the knew there was something wrong in Base because the groundbridge would led them into base not on top of it.

"Why are we here Jack? We should be in Base not up here!"Raf asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but something strange is happening here."

"Let's go and check it out!" Miko said vigorusly.

Jack punched the number into the system and the elevator door opened. They went down to investigate. It was pitch black in the Base. The light flickered and the cold breeze blew gently, made the lights shook left and right and made a sqeaking sound. The teen were scare and would always be in base manipulating the controls but he's not bodies were shaking violently as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"Why the Base sounds creepy?"Raf asked as he was holding Jack's hand tightly.

"I have no idea, Miko do you have your flashlight with you?"

"Yes...,L...e...t...'s...g...o...t...h...e...n..." Miko said while she was hiding behind Jack.

Jack took the flash light and shone their way as the others were following behind him. They saw energorn puddles, scrap metals,relics and Rachet's equipment ,Raf felt someone was watching them.

"Guys...,Do...you...feel...some...one...is ...watching...us?'Raf stammered frightenly.

As they turned to the back, a pile of bones started to gather together to become a skeleton with evil bloodly red eyes staring at them. One hand holding an axe while the other hand is using black magic.

"Oh no, we'er in trouble"Miko said.

"RUN!"Jack exclaim.

The skeleton roared and started to chase after them. They fleed for their dear life. The skeleton shooted poisoness dark powerful black magic at them but they manage to avoid them. Everywhere it shooted, it made a hot pool of melting metal. The temperature of it could reached up to 750*C, hot enough to melt gold.

"Running is no use Jack,we need to think of something." Miko said.

"Your right Miko we need to think of something. Wait where's Raf?"

Raf was traling behind them. The skeleton stretched it's hand and ready to garb Raf but Jack used his sword that Optimus gave his after the retrieved of Optimus Memories in Vetor Sigma.

"Stay away from my friends" Jack said.

The skeleton roared and tried to kill him. Jack avoided his shots, as he ran to his heart and stabed it. Jack landed on the ground unharmed while the skeleton fell lifeless on the two teens were amazed by Jack's moves.

"Where did you learn all those moves, it was undescrible!"Miko commented

"Ya Jack, I haven't seen you like this!"Raf said.

Before Jack could answer, they saw a puddle of blood at the concer of Base. They crept quitely to take a look who was there . Suddenly a pair of grotesque red eyes looked at them. Their heart rate increased, their hair stood up, staring at it with horor and braced himself and ready to fight. The creature uncovered his cape and said.

"Boo!"

It was a Vampire,Jack's nightmare. They screamed on top of their voice and ran as fast as they the groundbridge appeared and the vampire ran away. All the Autobots came out from the groundbridge.

"Finally..." they puffed out...


End file.
